yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 105
| romaji = Geigeki | japanese translated = Intercept | english = | japanese air date = June 5, 2019 | english air date = | japanese opening = calling | english opening = | japanese ending = Are you ready? | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Intercept" is the one-hundredth-and-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on June 5, 2019. Summary After the attack on the cruise ship, Akira was in an emergency meeting where he was told by his superiors that Queen's defeat and subsequent incapacitation has resulted in a disastrous blow to SOL Technologies and that he must bring this situation under control as soon as possible before the general public finds out which would result in the company having stock loss. After the meeting, Hayami asked him who he was meeting with, to which Akira said that he was talking to the Kings of SOL Technologies. When Hayami said that she thought Queen was their top executive, Akira explained that the Kings are the company's major stockholders and that as such, they can effectively tell Akira to do anything they want. At the Den City High School, Yusaku met up with Theodore and while talking, Yusaku was contacted by Cal Kolter who told them to meet up. At Kusanagi's food truck, Cal tells them that Akira wants to meet them in LINK Vrains' Central Station and when Theodore suspected an ambush, Cal said that SOL Technologies has already removed the bounty on Playmaker and it's decided that they will hear Akira out. In VRAINS, Akira with Blue Maiden met with Playmaker, Soulburner and Cal. Akira then revealed that he has also called in more people to this meet-up; Blood Shepherd, George Gore and Ghost Gal. Playmaker then asked Gore if he's alright now as the latter thanked him for last time and that he is well now. Akira then explained to the group what has transpired yesterday and that the culprit who attacked Queen has stolen the code key to the company mainframe. When Ghost Gal asked if Akira wants them to retrieve the key, Akira said that he hired them to protect him. When asked on the rationale, Akira explained that Queen and him each have half of the code key and that the culprit has left a message to him, saying that he will attack Akira in 3 days. When Soulburner asked what's the code key for, Akira said that if the culprit has the full code key, he will have access to the entire company and since SOL Technology has over 30% share of the network itself, the culprit can potentially cause devastating damages to society's infrastructure in addition to have full control of every single SOLtis Android which is currently being sold. When Playmaker asked if Akira have an idea who is the culprit, Akira said that the culprit has even left a video message to him. The video reveals Ai and Roboppy, who now has taken human forms, boasting to Akira, telling him that he will be targeted and that it is unfortunate that Akira only gets to be the head of SOL Technologies for 3 days. This shocked the entire group. Soulburner asked Akira why would Ai do this, as Akira said that he has no idea but Ai has nonetheless, declared war against SOL Technologies. Ghost Gal seems unsure of the motives while Blood Shepherd said that Ai has obviously declared war against humanity and even accused that Playmaker is working with Ai. Akira defends Playmaker, saying that he has fought for human-AI coexistence many times and tells Playmaker that he knows it will be hard for him to take action as Playmaker says that he will need some time to consider. After the meeting, Theodore tells Yusaku that he was thinking of returning to his hometown but after this incident, he decided to stay and learn more about Ai and perhaps through that, Flame too and as such, Theodore will join Akira's side. Yusaku however, said that he still wants to trust in Ai. At the same time, Akira decides to meet with Varis, saying that the enemy of his enemy is his friend. When Varis asked if Akira has found where Ai is, Akira said that the company is doing their best but it's probably not going to be successful. Varis then chuckled and said that Ai is even better than them at hiding, having successfully did so for 5 years in the past. Varis then introduce to Akira an AI made by the Knights of Hanoi designed specifically to hunt down the Ignis: Pandor. Akira then said that he is surprised that the Knights have made an AI similar to the Ignis as Varis said that Ai having free will is inevitable, but Pandor has been designed with a restrictive free will where if her thoughts toward humanity were to turn into enemies, her memories will be automatically erased. Pandor then splits into four and assured Akira that they are harmless to humans and that her split clones are also linked together so all data will be shared by the four. One of the Pandor was then uploaded to Akira as Pandor explained that they possess all the duel data up to the present which will use it to better assist in dealing with the enemy. Akira thanked Varis and Pandor as Varis said that there's one more issue he wants to discuss with him. The next day in school, Yusaku saw Naoki Shima who told him that Skye has asked him if he knows Playmaker so she can contact him Naoki was worried that he do not know where Playmaker actually is before running off saying that he better ask forum message boards. Sometime after school, Skye saw Akira, who was standing in a populated area, still stressed over being targeted by Ai as Skye decides to bring him to Café Nom where there, Akira noticed and recognized Cal who was the one fighting Playmaker last time and later on, Yusaku met with them and tells them of his identity. After Akira leaves to go back to work, Skye sat down with Playmaker, telling him that she understands that battling a former partner is hard and tells him that she and the rest to help handle Ai instead. She also thanked Yusaku for always saving her and Akira before shaking his hand. Afterwards, back in LINK VRAINS, everyone else except for Playmaker showed up and when Gore asked if the crew is assembled, Akira said that there are a few more coming before revealing that Varis and the remaining Knights of Hanoi, Specter, Baira, Faust and Dr. Genome have also decided to help out. When Ghost Gal said that she thought the Knights intend to attack SOL Technologies, Varis said that there is no animosity towards the company since all of it was caused by Lightning in the first place. Blue Maiden said that the Knights are still criminals as Varis said that they will take responsibility for their crimes and to both Soulbruner and Blue Maiden's shock, Varis said that they will surrender themselves to the police after accomplishing their goal of destroying the Ignis and that they will reveal the truth behind everything. Ghost Gal then said this will also implicate SOL Technologies to the Lost Incident as Akira said that he will take the fall that will be pushed to him. Akira then explained the plan; They are located at the center of LINK VRAINS and there are only 2 possible entrances; East and West. Akira and Blue Maiden will stay in the main room, Blood Shepherd, Ghost Gal and Specter will be on the East entrance. Gore, the 3 Lieutenants of the Knights of Hanoi will be on the West entrance while Varis and Soulburner will be outside the gateway from the West and East respectively. When Soulburner asked why not let Akira stay in real life instead of being in LINK VRAINS, Blood Shepherd said that Ai has the ability to take away a person's consciousness in real life and when asked if Ai and Roboppy would just attack him in real life, Akira said that he already has countermeasures set up as well. Akira then asked Varis to send Pandor to Ghost Gal, Blue Maiden and Gore as everyone get to their positions. Meanwhile, Ai and Roboppy located them as Roboppy noticed that Playmaker wasn't coming but Ai disagreed and at that moment, Playmaker enters in, saying that as Ai's partner, he will stop him from committing more crimes. Ai then cheerfully said that nothing can really start without Yusaku as he and Roboppy prepares to defeat everyone. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. No cards debuted here. Trivia * When Skye is walking in Den City, an advertisement showing Fire!Fire! Duel School is shown this sign, which was previously shown in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V across Paradise City.